


aokiss drabble

by swk



Series: aokiss drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: написано для заказчика на Kuroko no Basuke kink
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Haizaki Shougo/Kise Ryouta
Series: aokiss drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869166
Kudos: 4





	aokiss drabble

**Author's Note:**

> написано для заказчика на Kuroko no Basuke kink

\- Дайки-кун! Давай делать замок из песка!  
Кисе 5 лет и нет переднего зубика. А еще он шепелявит и слишком много болтает.  
\- Нет, мы будем играть в мячик!  
Дайки тоже пять, но зубы на месте, а еще он чаще молчит. Зато у Дайки слишком длинные волосы, заколотые смешной заколкой. Он пытался сказать маме, что в садике никто из мальчиков не ходит с заколками-ромашками, "даже Красивый, Ки-чан, мама!" Но мама только смеется и гладит по голове, а папа бурчит что-то в стороне, что нужно срочно рожать девочку.

Дайки и Рёта совсем недавно познакомились, но уже очень-очень любят играться вместе! Во что нравится Дайки, разумеется.

\- Дайки-куууун! Я хочу замок! Я буду принцессой, заточенной в замке. А ты будешь рыцарем, который придет меня спасать! - но иногда Ки-чан ведет себя совсем немило и Дайки дует губки. Он мужчина в их дружбе, он и будет командовать!  
Решивший вести себя как взрослый солидный мужчина, Дайки отворачивается и отходит в сторонку, рассматривая кустики.

Знал бы Дайки, что Рета очень завидная невеста в их песочнице.

Хайзаки 6 и он совсем скоро перейдет в школу. Он выше Ки-чана и проворнее, гроза всей детской площадки. Вот только с Ретой почему-то тушуется и светит своими красными щечками/ушками.  
\- Рета-кун, давай я с тобой поиграю? - Хайзаки говорит запинаясь, а Кисе поднимает на него свои огромные глазища.  
\- А ты кто? - Рета вообще-то новенький, а Дайки не давал ему ни с кем знакомиться.  
Ушки Хайзаки начинают пылать, и он прячет руки за спиной.  
\- Меня Хайзаки Шого зовут. Я вот скоро в школу перевожусь! - должен же он похвастаться своим достижением?  
\- Вау! – Кисе подскакивает ближе и начинает осматривать со всех сторон. Хайзаки кажется таким высоким и взрослым. Совсем как Дайки, или даже круче. – И ты поможешь мне построить замок? И будешь защищать меня от дракона?  
Хайзаки все еще румяный, но уже храбрится, выпячивает грудь и улыбается. Он долго ждал момента, когда Аомине не будет рядом, поэтому хватает Кисе за руку и крепко держит.  
\- Конечно! Я буду твоим самым верным рыцарем!  
Хайзаки показывает палочкой, как он проткнет злобного воображаемого дракона, а Кисе сияет своей частично беззубой улыбкой, все равно Шого кажется, что она самая красивая.

На самом деле Дайки не был против игры в песке, просто он хотел, чтобы Рета подольше попросил его, а затем, как он любит, закрепил просьбу поцелуем в щечку. Но глупый Рета не понял, что от него хотели.  
Дайки дует губы и убеждает себя, что жучки – это очень интересно, и бабочка, которая пролетает мимо, прямо в сторону…Кисе с Хайзаки! Дайки подбегает так быстро, что дыхание сбивается. Или это он от возмущения? Он хватает своего "Ки-чана" за руку и тянет к себе, нависая над Хайзаки, который вот-вот слепит нижний ярус замка.  
\- Не играй больше с Ки-чаном! – сердито произносит он.  
\- Но ты бросил Рету-куна и ушел! – Хайзаки поднимается и храбрится что есть силы, потому что Рета-кун выглядывает из-за плеча Аомине и смотрит своими красивыми глазами с удивлением.  
Хайзаки чувствует себя рыцарем, а Аомине – злой синий дракон, так еще и глупый-глупый!  
\- Я просто отошел! А теперь вернулся, и Ки-чан будет играть со мной! И не называй его Ретой! – Дайки пыхтит как паровозик и старается выглядеть солидно, хоть, кажется, так не вовремя начинает шататься зуб в нижнем ряду.  
\- Мальчики, давайте играть втроем! – пытается вмешаться Рета, но Дайки отталкивает, и он падает на попу. Никто даже не замечает, как недовольно надувается Рета.

Сначала Дайки хватает Шого за ухо, а тот в ответ хватает его за заколку с ромашками. Дайки не отпускает и пытается толкнуть Шого в песок, но спотыкается и летит следом. В глазах и ушах у обоих песок, но им плевать, они сражаются за свою принцессу. Хайзаки считает себя принцем Реты, Дайки считает так же.  
Шого стягивает с Дайки штанишки, показывая всему свету милые розовые трусики (а ведь папа был прав, что маме срочно нужна дочка!), на что Дайки в ответ стягивает с Шого даже трусики. Кисе закрывает глазки ладошками и отворачивается, сквозь пальчики видит кое-что на песке и победоносно хватает.  
Без трусиков уже и Дайки, мальчики сплелись непонятным узлом и перекатываются по песку, царапаясь, кусаясь и ругая друг друга. Внезапно нежную попу Дайки что-то ударяет и он взвизгивает. Через секунду, попа Хайзаки тоже красная.  
\- Вы двое! – воинственно взмахивает лопаткой Кисе, возвышаясь над драчунами. – Будете играть со мной во что я захочу, и как я захочу! А если попробуете друг друга стукнуть, то я еще раз отшлепаю вас лопаткой, поняли?  
Хайзаки заворожено смотрит на великолепного Рету-куна и послушно кивает, Дайки только улыбается, думая, что его принцесса – самая лучшая принцесса во всем королевстве.  
Рета заправляет свои золоте волосы за ушко, разворачивается и командует:  
\- Ползите за мной! Будем играть в хозяина и его собачек.

*

Где-то вдалеке, на окраине песочницы, два мальчика внимательно следят за развернувшейся картиной.  
\- Шин-чан, - произносит бойкий немножко бандитский Такао. – Может, им стоит сказать натянуть трусики?  
Мидорима Шинтаро только морщит носик и поправляет очки.  
\- Это дело воспитателей, а ты не отвлекайся, копай. Мама сказала, что сегодня мне удачу принесет подземный тоннель.


End file.
